A Different Outcome
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: This is a what if story of if Richtofen didn't kill his 1.0 self. All the events from black ops 3 zombies will still take place but what outcome will come in the end. Will our heroes and themselves live out to tell the tale or find destruction in their paths. give me feedback and mistakes I may have done. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me the author. Now I been wanting to do this story for a while. I manage to finish chapter 1. The other chapters will be awhile to be done. I just been busy with school and its hard to keep up with my stories. for example the Dragon ball z story I am doing. I haven't written a new chapter in over like three or five months. Hell I can't remmber but fall break is coming soon so i'll use a little of my time to work up some chapters. Now enjoy the story and give me some information about what you think and what I should add in the next chapter. Have a good day!**

Chapter 1- Fixing the Mistakes

"Ha ha ha ha ha-"

A gun clock can be heard in the room from where he stands. He was surprise to hear an American voice.

"This ain't funny doc."

Then he hears a Russian man from the right side.

"Turn around."

Lastly a Japanese man from the left side.

"Slowly."

He turns around as slow as he can. Then he said," Do you know who I am."

"Yeah we know. That's why you're going to do exactly what we say" said the American.

"A great evil approaches. There a change of events that must be set in motion."

Then the zombies moan can be heard. The Japanese man signal the two to go and defend.

"The future hangs by a thread. You must awaken the test subjects."

He was confused by all of this but then the teleporter started activating. Then gunshots rang out in the room. The zombies were near and some manage to get in. Though the Japanese man cut them down with his katana. Then he decided to go and open the teleporter.

"Richtofen! Whatever you're thinking of doing! Don't do it!" shouted the American.

"You do not want to meet on the other side of that door!" shouted the Russian solider.

"You cannot be able to comprehend the great evil you could unleash!" shouted the Japanese man.

Though he still opened it. Once it open there stood another figure. He looks exactly like him. Same eyes, same impression, German. The figure stepped forward to meet himself. The other put his hat down to greet him. Then he knocked him out with his gun.

"Damnit Richtofen I thought we were done with this!?"

"What can I say Dempsey. Things change."

"Only a fool can dare to change history!"

"I am no fool Nikolai. What I do is to only secure a better tomorrow."

"Yeah well let's see if we live to see it."

"Its fine but move out of the way you three!"

The three got out of the way for Richtofen. Richtofen was holding the Wunderwaffle DG-2. He shot it and the electrical current went through all the zombies. Some manage to survive but Richtofen shot them with his pistol. The Zombies were all gone and the four warriors took their break.

"So you're going to tell us your plan Richtofen?"

"Ja Dempsey but first let's wait for my own self to wake up."

A few minutes have gone by and Richtofen 1.0 begins to wake up. He was rubbing on his head from the pain and when he looked up. He was in shock to see that it wasn't a dream.

"I can't believe this is happening. The teleporter never done this before. I must tell the others."

Then he was stopped by three pistols and a shotgun pointing at him.

"Nein my own self. You must stay with us and don't tell the others about this."

"Wait you knocked me out didn't you. Was in Teufel war das!?"

"Oh calm down you. Just come with us."

Richtofen 2.0 picked up his 1.0 self and into the teleporter. The others follow and then they were sent off to another location. As they are being teleported Richtofen begins to explain about their plan.

"Okay so first we must get you, Dempsey first. Next will be Takeo and last Nikolai. Dempsey will be easy to get since I have my 1.0 self with us. Though I don't know how it's going to be with Takeo or Nikolai."

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Richtofen 1.0.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. The test subjects must come to us. You will help us along the way. Even if you don't we will try to figure it ourselves and we will kill you."

Richtofen 1.0 started thinking about and came with a conclusion.

"Fine then. If it means betraying group 935 for your needs then I'll do it."

"Good now where is Dempsey 1.0."

"Last I heard he is being transported to Near Werfen, Austria. He is also being rocketed to the moon facility."

"Nein we must stop them at all cost."

"Wait what is he talking about Richtofen, where is the other me?"

"Well Dempsey, you are being transferred to one of group 935's base. From there they are going to put you in a rocket and send you to the lunar facility."

"Damn you Richtofen and I mean the other you."

"Nien, what did I do?"

"You had to mess with element 115. It's what brought us here for a reason. To end this whole experiments with those elements."

"I'm sorry but now I will fix it."

Then they landed outside of group 935's base. What they didn't know was that it was out in the cold weather.

"You could have told us it was chilly."

"Sorry Nikolai but remember we are in a bit of a rush. Okay myself, now contact them and have them call the gondola."

"Alright."

He got to the machine and pushed a button. There a voice was speaking in a German language.

"hier Geben Sie Ihre Absicht?"

"It's me."

"Richtofen? My god you're alive!"  
"Yes and I am here to see if the test subject had made it here safe. I also brought some friends with me. They can be useful for us."

"Friends? Well okay then I will set the Gondola down."

Then the machine begins to move and once it arrive they stepped in. Now it started to go up. As it was going up, Richtofen 2.0 put down a bag in the middle of them.

"Okay grab a gun and as soon as it gets to the top. We take them all out as quickly as we can."

But 1.0 Richtofen said," Um…I don't know if I can kill my own men. So can you do it for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, you stupid German."

"Calm now Dempsey. Leave the comments later, for the battle is about to begin."

"Yeah I know Takeo. Let's hope we make it out alive."

Then before they got to the top. They all except for 1.0 Richtofen ducked down. When they arrive one of the German soldiers went up the 1.0 Richtofen.

"Good day sir and I was told that you had friends. Where are they?"

"Ah it's good to see you Adalbert and nice to know you."

"What?"

Then the four heroes stood up and shot the soldier. Once the gunshot went off, more German men came up but were taken down quickly. They exited the Gondola until a fire like light started shining behind them. They turned around and were shock to see a rocket fly off to space.

"Ah shit! I hope I'm not in there."

"Don't worry I know where the cameras are to show what's in the rocket" said 1.0 Richtofen.

"I fear a, disappoint in our mission."

"Don't worry Takeo just follow myself alright?"  
So they did and killed some soldiers along the way. They arrived at the camera system and what they hope who wasn't in the rocket was in the rocket.

"Son of a bitch. I'm heading to the moon."

Then Dempsy looked over to 1.0 Richtofen and started walking towards him but 2.0 Richtofen got in his way.

"What you doing Dempsey?"

"It's his fault that this happen. We should have never even trusted him or even you Richtofen!"

"I know Dempsey but you else can stop this."

Dempsey thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"Fine but I don't like the idea of just floating in space Richtofen. So how are we going to get me back down?"

"Oh I have a friend that can help us with that."

"If you're talking about Maxis, he can't do anything."

The name Maxis surprise 1.0 Richtofen.

"Maxis?"

"Yeah he's the one who brought us here but when were done with this. He is supposed to transport us to our next location. Now this might take much longer for us."

"What but I…I teleported him somewhere else?"

Then 2.0 Richtofen put his hand on his 1.0 self-shoulders.

"It's fine. I'll explain to you all of this when this is done."

"Alright."

"Now let's call Dr. Groph."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys and I have a few things to say. So thank you guys for reviews and response. Though I was asked to reply to some of your guys reviews. I do reply to them but if you have any questions or suggestions please pm me. Now enjoy the story and hope you have a good day.**

Chapter 2- Feed the Beasts and Awaken the Bows

The two Germans look around the room for a microphone while the others secure their position in case any more zombies came by. Then 1.0 Richtofen yelled," Ah here it is" and place the microphone on a desk.

"So are you going to say something?"

"What me, oh no you do it."

"But you are me. So it doesn't matter who answers."

Then a voice was heard throughout the base.

"Eagles Nest this is Griffon station come in?"

Richtofen 1.0 then said," This is…Eagles nest over?"

"Richtofen! Is that you? When we didn't hear from you we feared the worst!"

"Fear not Dr. Groph. It's me, Edward. Any reports from the Giant suggesting my demise are…erroneous."

Then it was quiet for a moment. That's when 2.0 Richtofen came up with a plan.

"Okay if memory concerns me there these dragon statues around the base. Probably three of them. We must feed them zombie souls in order to get our special reward."

"And what's that reward Richtofen?"

"Well Dempsey um I lost my papers so I don't really remember."

"Ah, you're worthless."

"Yeah, yeah let's just go. Oh but you my 1.0 self must stay here. You know incase Dr. Groph calls back. Don't worry I'll have Takeo protect you from the zombies."

"Fine I'll do it but what happens if he finds out what we are doing?"

"Then just stay quiet and I'll have Takeo take you to one of us. Don't worry we'll know because there are speakers around the base."

He nodded and the three of them left the room. Then 1.0 Richtofen decided to talk with Takeo.

"You know you remind me of a test subject that group 9 has."

"Oh course German because that is me."

"Ah that makes sense but I don't know if he is still alive. The last thing I remember was-"

He got cut off from Takeo.

"Now German, we must speak of this another time. What I am waiting for is the message that Richtofen promises me from my emperor."

"Oh so you're still loyal to him I see."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see um-"

Then the speakers went off.

"Eagles nest this is Griffon Station. We have an update, over."

Richtofen 1.0 picked up the mic.

"Dr. Groph, have you made any progress?"

"Ja, the machine is ready and awaiting the conduit."

"Ah…very good. I will proceed with Operation Shield, and join you shortly."

"Security protocol 935…"

"Um no, no, actually Maxis and his daughter have already been dealt with."

Then silence filled the room once again.

"It seems the other German isn't aware of the situation?"

"Well I hope so Takeo but let's see if your friends get this done."

*The three heroes Pov*

Richtofen lead Dempsey and Nikolai downstairs and into the basement area of the base. There Nikolai doesn't seem very pleased by it.

"You Germans have dug up an accent burial ground. I believe we shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry Nikolai but here Group 935 have found a certain secret about these Dragon head statues."

"And that is?"

Richtofen smiled and gave them a finger to wait a minute. There he can hear a zombie coming by. Once it got close Richtofen grabbed it and slammed it to the ground. There he shot it in the head and killed it. Then the statue started to be engulf in some kind of fire. Out of nowhere a dragons head appear and started to move. It look around and spotted the dead zombie. It began to suck it up into its mouth. It chomped the dead zombie corpse until it was fully gone. Once finish it look at our 2.0 heroes. It roar like he is demanding for more food.

"See, what did I say?"

"Holy shit Richtofen. Is that thing alive?"

"Well I am not so sure but you can say it that way. Now let's feed this beast."

(A Few Minutes Later)

Back with 1.0 Richtofen and Takeo. Richtofen was getting pretty bored and was about to sleep. Until Dr. Groph called back.

"Richtofen! The security feed seems to be alarming. What on earth is going on down there?"

"Oh um it seems the area is no longer secure."

"No longer secure! What happen?"

"Um what I heard is that the enemy had found this base. It was already attacked once I got here. The zombies made here as well and cleared out the enemy forces. So for now we got it secure but mostly some of it."

Silent came though the call and Takeo decided it was time to leave.

"I sense that this other German might have figured it out. We must leave now!"

Then a vibration like earthquake filled the rooms. Richtofen 1.0 realized what it was.

"Ah it seems they have finished it. Let's go."

He started running to one of the locations in the base that had a knight's coffin in it. There he stare in awe at a brightly colored object in the room. The other three made it in and were curious about what 1.0 Richtofen was looking at except for 2.0 Richtofen.

"Here move out of the way my own self."

He did and 2.0 Richtofen put his hand through the light. There he pulled out a bow and arrow.

"Okay gentlemen this is called the Wrath of the Ancients. This is a very special bow. The arrows magically appear in our hand once we used it. You can charge this thing to make a bigger blast radius. Though there are some special arrows around here. That's when my 1.0 self will tell us where they are."

Richtofen pulled three more bows out of the portal and handed them to others except for 1.0 Richtofen. He wasn't very pleased by it.

"Hey where's mine?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about you. Though you are not going to take one of the arrows.

"Ja, I understand."

He handed his 1.0 self the bow and he was very fascinated by it. Then Dr. Groph begins to speak.

"Richtofen, I'm observing your current actions. I must confess of being…alarmed. Would you care to explain exactly what you are doing with a company of our enemies? Richtofen…Richtofen!?"

"Ah crap he knew this whole time."

"Calm Dempsey, He can't really do anything because he is up over there on the moon."

"Oh yeah but I do feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Ja, I know but for now we must ignore his calls. We must focus on finishing the arrows. Now myself, show us where they are."

"Alright."

The 1.0 Richtofen took them outside and into a tower. They went up the stairs and showed them a symbol on the wall.

"See here this is what you'll be looking for around the base. All you have to do is fire your bows at it. Though two of them are different. I believe that the arrows are storm, demon, magma, and spirit. Once you got the arrows meet me back downstairs. There we can decide who gets what."

Then 1.0 Richtofen shot his bow at the wall and then a broken arrow appeared but had a red aura around it. When he picked it up, he almost dropped it from the heat.

"Ah it was very hot. See this is the magma arrow. Now go and find the rest."

They all nodded and started to search around the area. Richtofen 1.0 went back downstairs and into the teleporter room. There he spoke to himself.

"Ah I don't understand this. Why am I doing this? I should be trying to end this war. They don't see what I am trying to do. They don't even know about the rockets they have up there. Though once we are done with this, I will do what must be done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys how are you. I am good...well mostly busy. Break has been fun for me but I realized that I haven't posted any new chapters like I promised. I feel bad now but here you go chapter 3. fill free to give me and kind of feedback or reviews. I am open to any messages if you want to talk. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3- The tale of Two Dempseys

Richtofen 1.0 was looking through the cameras around the base. To make sure that the others know what they are doing. He notices Takeo found the spirit arrow location but when he shot it. It didn't blow up like the magma arrow did. Richtofen 1.0 pushed a button and speak through the microphone.

"Hey everyone. If you need any help I'll see what's the problem like for example you Takeo. The spirit arrow is kinda weird. You have to find some kind of paintings and you'll see them glow too."

Takeo nodded and went to search for those paintings. Richtofen looked over to another camera and sees Nikolai trying to figure out the storm arrow.

"Nikolai shoot that thing at the top of the tower."

Nikolai did and a huge lightning bolt hit the top of it. Then another broken arrow piece came through the wall. Nikolai picked it up and went to return to 1.0 Richtofen. Soon everyone got the arrows.

"Ah this is good. Now the steps to completing these are a bit tricky."

Then the two Richtofen looked over at Dempsy who was looking around crazy.

"Is everything alright Dempsey?"

"Yeah but it's just that I keep hearing a voice. Do you guys hear him too? He's asking me to do some stuff."

"Oh well what did you grab?"

"Some purple arrow I think."

"Oh that was the Demon arrow. Whoever picks it up well you begin to hear the person inside of it. Just ignore some of the things he says."

"Alright."

They got back to what they were doing. They picked the arrows they are having. Richtofen got the storm arrow, Takeo got the spirit, Nikolai the magma, and Dempsey got stuck with the Demon arrow. 1.0 Richtofen told them the steps they need to do. They got right on it and then Dr. Groph begins to speak.

"Richtofen I have a few questions I want to ask. Why is there two of you? Are you the Richtofen that I know and worked for? Also the American solider looks like the test subject. You got fifteen minutes to comply to my answers!"

Richtofen 1.0 was about to say something but was stop by his other self. 2.0 Richtofen shook his head and 1.0 nodded. There they left the room leaving 1.0 Richtofen to himself. Though when Richtofen was looking around the room, he noticed a gumball machine in the room. He looked at it and reads the name.

"Dr. Monty? That name sounds familiar though I don't think he was even around with us."

He ignored it and continued with his research. A few hours gone by and everyone except for Dempsey got their arrow done. There they were watching Dempsey complete his final step. Then Nikolai asked," Is there anything to Drink? Taking the teleporter always make my mouth dried."

"Um…no Nikolai but we have some alcohol if you want some?"

"No I am good."

"Alright then."

Richtofen returned to the camera to watch Dempsey. There Dempsey finally got his arrow done and headed back to meet with the others. They cheered but then Dr. Groph return with another message.

"I know you can hear me Richtofen, even if you choose not to respond. Although I don't understand why there's two of you. More than that he can be manipulating you. So I advise for you to stop what you are doing this instant!"

Once again 1.0 Richtofen had to ignore what he said and continue on what he was doing. Though they don't know what's going on in the space station.

*At the Space Station*

"Dr. Groph did he respond?"

"What do you think!? Ah, we have no choice. You two activate the Panzersoldat!"

"Wait are you sure sir?"

"I am sure. Even if it means losing one of my friends or the base. We can't let them finish what they are doing."

Two scientist went to the control pad and open up a panel. There they pushed a button at the same time.

"You leave me no choice my friend."

*Back to Earth*

Everything seem to be going fine for all of them. Richtofen and Takeo went back in time to figure out the code to the locking system. Dempsey and Nikolai were with 1.0 Richtofen waiting. Then a motor like noise begins to erupt around them.

Richtofen 1.0 said," Oh no it can't be!"

He checked the cameras and was shock to see what landed in their base. Richtofen begins to shut the door and lock it. This caught Dempsey attention.

"Hey Doc, what's going here?"

"It's here. They called him."

"Who is him!?"

"The Panzersoldat…he's here look."

They looked at the cameras and were shock to see a mechanical zombie roaming around the base. Though this made Dempsey and Nikolai curious about it.

"Hey Nikolai, have we seen this thing before?"

"We been traveling for so long I hardly remember anything."

"Same but we should wait for Richtofen and Takeo to return."

Then the teleporter started making a noise. Then they return from the past.

"How was the past my own self?"

"Pretty much the same but we know the code now."

Richtofen walked up to a computer and pushed in the code. There a locker open and Richtofen grabbed what's in there.

"Yes with this we can bring Dempsey 1.0 back!"

"Ja, but we have a problem."

"Oh and what is that myself?"

He should Richtofen 2.0 the cameras and Richtofen wasn't much surprise to see the Panzer roaming around the base.

"Hold on really quick."

Richtofen took a step outside and the others watch the cameras. There he stood in front of the Panzer. The Panzer saw him and roared. He begins to charge at him until Richtofen shot an arrow to his face thus killing it in one hit. He return to the room and 1.0 Richtofen was very shocked.

"Come on it was really easy. I know his weakness."

So far Richtofen put in the pieces that were needed to bring Dempsey back and punched in the codes. Then the Tesla machines started to spark and a huge light shot up in the sky. From a distance they can see something coming back down to earth. It was some kind of pod and it crashed into the bell tower and landed on the ground. They head towards to the pod but an electrical force field was flowing around it.

"What the hell is this?"

"Calm Dempsey. I think Dr. Groph might have something to do with this."

"Okay but hey a tale of two Dempsey's. We're starting slow but hopefully a happy ending will come."

Then Dr. Groph spoke.

"Richtofen's, you probably notice something about the test subject. I have activate the emergency containment field to protect him. Your continued defiance, is an excuse in futility that will result in your own demise!"

This made 1.0 Richtofen upset and angry.

"Damn! See I told you guys. This was all a mistake. We should just give up and face our actions."

"Nein myself. I have this."

He should 1.0 Richtofen a stone artifact. This shocked him.

"Wait you mean we must awaken the keeper?"

"Ja, they only way to this is by having him go to the lunar facility. Thus destroying some valuable things over there. Also bringing back a certain object that we need."

"Yes that is a good idea but how are we going to bring a keeper?"

"Oh just follow me."

They went to a room that had a stone coffin. Richtofen put an object into the coffin and a keeper spirit spawn. There he started to move around. They followed it and stopped where it stop. Thus a white ring formed in front of it. When they enter it a red aura flowed around them.

Richtofen 2.0 said," Okay when we are in this ring, it will show a certain color. That color is whoever's bow that is. Once we are done, the keeper will be revive and head to the Lunar facility. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Okay now let's get to it!"

*In a Unknown Area*

"So this is the house."

I knocked and a man with a long beard opened it.

"Who are you?"

"Oh just a neighbor who wants to know his other neighbors."

He let me in and I sat down on a chair. There he made some tea for the both of us. Then he begins explaining a few things to me.

"I never seen anyone else come here. The only people who are here is me and my daughter. My friend went out to do some errands. Um want some more tea?"

"Oh no it's fine. I just have a question that's all."

"Ask away then."

"Have you heard of this artifact called the Summoning Key?"

"No I have not, why is that?"

"Well let's say it was taken from me. I found the location of where it was last at. I met some people who told me that some guy came through a portal and took it. Now that seems curious but I decided to look for it until it pops back in my mind. Now tell me about your daughter?"

"Oh her name is Samantha and she is very wonderful. Though she wants some friends really bad. I told her in the mean time she will."

"Oh that's wonderful but where's her mother?"

"That's another story that I can't quite explain to you."

"Oh okay well I think it's time for me to go."

"Oh okay then."

We got up and headed for the door. I opened it and before I left, I looked back and said," Here have this."

I gave him a card.

"Call me if anything were to happen with this world or if you want to show me something new."

"Okay then. See you around um…what's your name?"

"Just read the card."

He read it and said," Oh okay then, well see you Dr. Monty."

"As of you Dr. Maxis."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay you guys here you go. Chapter 4 for this story. Fill free to send any feed backs or questions. Though I might take a break from this story. The reason why is I been focusing too much on this and not my other ones. So I might take a three or two day break. Hopefully you guys are patient when waiting for the next chapters. I'll still be posting new things but for other stories so yeah. Have a good day. Goodnight!**

Chapter 4- The End of Group 935

They followed each color of the Keepers circle was making. They kill more and more zombies until a flash of light hit the area. The Keeper has been revived.

"Yes we did it!"

The Keeper begins to speak in his Keeper voice.

"What is your command master?"

"OK, I need you to head to the lunar facility and bring back a pyramid. Also try to mess up the calibration controls around the station. Do this and you'll be awarded!"

"It shall be done master."

The keeper then headed to the low gravity room. He stood in the middle of the small pyramid. In an instant he teleported away. The group were curious except for 2.0 Richtofen, on where it went off too. Then Dr. Groph began to speak.

"Grrr…augh! Mein Gott! Attention all stations! We have a secerity breach! We have a Keeper manifestation within the facility! The MPD is under threat! Don't come any closer! Stay back!"

Then silence filled the base and everyone was wandering what had happen. Out of nowhere a big pyramid appear before them and Richtofen 1.0 was shock to see it.

"It brought the MPD back here! My god your insane myself!"

"What can I say, I do what must be done."

"Yes, yes but the MPD is missing a tube."

"Oh really well let me put this there then."

Richtofen 2.0 revealed another tube in his hand. This surprised the other him.

"Wait when did you get that?"

"Well it's a long story so I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

He puts it in and the MPD started to open. A huge light started to shin before them. Though they notice something wrong with it. In the middle of it was the Keeper, Richtofen sent out. The gang didn't know what happened. Then Dr. Groph started speaking.

"What happened to you Edward!? What drove you into…this betrayal!? Know this, your actions will not alter the outcome of this war! Before the Keeper left I had done something you'll not like! Good luck my old friend!"

He ended the talk and everyone was confused.

"Richtofen! What did he mean?"

"Well Dempsey it seems Dr. Groph have done something that isn't good. The keeper seems to have been corrupted on its way back. I would blame Dr. Groph for this. We must cleanse the Keeper. Only then can we charge the Summoning Key."

"The what key?"

Richtofen 2.0 pulled out a mysterious ball that had some ancient writing on it.

"This key would allow us to disable the pyro-chambers force field. But we must defeat the corrupted Keeper."

"Okay but how would we do that?"

Richtofen looked over to himself.

'Where's the Ragnorok DG-4?"

Richtofen 1.0 took them to a room and from there he open a box. He handed the four each of their own Ragnorok. They return to the pyramid and Richtofen 2.0 told everyone except for Richtofen 1.0 to stand on the stone tablets.

"Okay now we must put these down at the same time. Once we do we'll be transferred to an alternate world. Let's be prepared for what's to come. Oh and also."

Richtofen 2.0 took out the Summoning Key and toss it to himself.

"Keep an eye on that would you myself?"

"Sure I guess."

Then they all put down their Ragnoroks and teleported away. Richtofen 1.0 was now all alone and will be waiting for his friends to return. Though a voice started to speak in his head.

("Is this who I think this is?")

"Huh, who is this?"

("Oh boy it is you. You don't remember me, friend?")

"Wait this voice… it seems very familiar?"

("Well it's have been awhile but remember you helped me with that certain task.")

"And that is?"

("It's a long story. Though after you helped me, I started helping you. First you sent me out to help you find some element 115. I have found so much but some people manage to take me down. Though I might be trap but I have enough of the element to give you for your work. Just free me.")

"Free you from what?"

("You're holding what I am in.")

"You mean the Summoning Key?"

("Yes and do it I will give you back what you deserve.")

Richtofen thought about it for a moment and then he was about to do it. Then the ground began to shake and a big flash hit the middle of the room. As it disappeared what stand before him was them. They have returned from the unknown world.

"Holy shit, Richtofen! That was awesome! We took it down like a badass!"

"Ja, we did but let me charge the Summoning key. You still have it myself?"

"huh oh ya."

He gave the key to Richtofen 2.0 and he inserted the key into the MPD. Once finish the key started to glowing and Richtofen started laughing.

"Ha, yes we finally did it. Let's go free Dempsey."

Then Dr. Groph returned.

"Damn you all. It is now beyond my doubt that your actions pose a threat to the work of group 935! Your treachery leaves me with no option but to take steps to ensure your termination! Even if it means the destruction of the castle itself!"

Richtofen 1.0 fell to his knees.

"Nein, nein, nein! This isn't good!"

"Wait what is happening?"

"It seems he's done with us. He's going to blow up this facility."

"How 1.0 Richtofen?"

"He's going to launch a rocket at us. We are done here."

This shocked everyone except for Richtofen 2.0.

"Well let's change the courses."

Richtofen put the summoning Key on top of the computers. The key began to start messing with it. In less than 10 seconds multiple rockets started to fly off into space.

"What hell did you do Richtofen?"

"I am only securing a better tomorrow Dempsey remember that."

Then Dr. Groph returned with a shocking voice.

"Launch protocol initiated?! Thirty seconds till impact! We are reading multiple rocket launches. What have you done?!"

Then Richtofen 1.0 was about to speak but look back to his other self. Richtofen 2.0 agreed for him to answer. Then he said," I am sorry Dr. Groph but I had no choice. These people told me of our future. They asked me to change it. I must do what must be done in order to secure a better tomorrow."

"Well even the destruction of this facility, and my own death, will not prevent the advancement for our cause. You have stopped nothing!"

"Hm, well goodbye my old friend and it was nice knowing you all."

Then a static noise was going off and the channel was cut off. They all went outside and were chock to see that the moon was destroyed. Dempsey then said," Uh…we don't need the moon right? Nothing bad can come from that?"

"the road is long and dark, but I know where we are going. I…we…will complete our mission. Now let's head over and set you free."

They started to head towards the pod but Richtofen 1.0 stayed in the room. Takeo notices it and stayed to chat with him for a little.

"Is everything alright German?"

"Ja, it's just hitting me hard for doing this. Just let me be for a few minutes."

Takeo nodded and continued on heading to the other Dempsey. As they were coming close to the pod. Richtofen was relieved to see him still alive.

"Good he's still alive."

"I fuckin' hope so."

As they approached it, Richtofen pushed in a code on the pod. The pod open and from there they waited for Dempsey 1.0 to wake up. Time pasted then Richtofen 1.0 arrived to meet with them. He looked over the pod and was quite surprise to see Dempsey still asleep. Richtofen 1.0 took out a cigarette and started smoking. This caught his other self attention.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"Nein, this is the first time. I just needed it to relax."

"Ah okay and sorry for everything so far."

"it's alright. But now that we got the American. Who is next?"

"Well that would be Takeo. Last is Nikolai."

"Okay but what about-"

"Hey you guys he's standing up!"

The two Richtofen's turn around but was dropped down by a punch. Dempsey 1.0 started running but was caught by 2.0 Dempsey. He struggled but stop when he saw himself.

"What the fuck?"

"Ya I know. I'm you so stay calm and let us explain everything to you. You got it soilder?"

"Ya I do but can I trust those two?"

He pointed at the two Richtofen's who were rubbing their faces after the punch they got.

"Heh, well from here I don't even give a shit what they do."


	5. Chapter 5

**My WiFi is back on! Yeah and here are the stories that I promised. I hope that it doesn't happen again but don't worry. I hope you guys wait very patiently. Okay now enjoy this long awaited chapter. Send some feed backs, reviews, questions, or mistakes. Have a good day!**

Chapter 5- A Deadly Island

Dempsey told his other self about who they were and what they were doing. It took awhile for him to understand but manage to do it.

"Ah so you are me from another universe?"

"You can say that Tank. Now we need you to come with us. We are going to get that Japanese fellow other self next. So you're in?"

Dempsey 2.0 put his hand out to pick himself up. His other self, thought about and gave a big excited smile.

"Hell yeah!"

He grabbed Dempsey 2.0 hand and was picked up. They looked back at Richtofen 2.0.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Really, Doc?"

"I don't know where's Takeo 1.0. Ask the other me."

Richtofen 1.0 said," Yeah I know where he is. He's on an island off the coast of Japan. It's also where another testing facility is located. Though group 9 are the ones that control that base. I heard the island was deserted due to a testing experiment gone wrong. The survivors who were left there are either alive, dead, or mutated."

"Okay but will the teleport work to get there."

Richtofen 2.0 said," No but we have a friend that can help us with that."

Richtofen walked forward and looked up to the sky. He then began to shout.

"Maxis, can you hear me! We got Dempsey 1.0 and now we need to get Takeo! Can you transport us to his coordinates!?"

It was quiet for the moment till a beam of light hit the ground. Richtofen 2.0 stepped in and wave the others to enter. They all did and in a flash. They were teleported to the location. Though where they landed wasn't a good spot. Where they were was on a giant cargo ship. They spotted the island just a few miles away from them. Dempsey 2.0 wasn't very pleased.

"Crap! Where are we?"

Then out of nowhere a group of Japanese soldiers arrived at their location. They already had their guns pointed at them and they were force to put their weapons and hands up. Richtofen 1.0 then said," I believe we are on a Japanese cargo ship."

"Ja, myself is definitely right about this."

They got everything taken from them including the Summoning Key Richtofen 2.0 was holding. The soldier holding the key gave it to their captain. The Captain examined it and looked at all of them but mostly Takeo. He then began to speak.

"Anata ga koko ni kuru."

Takeo stepped forward.

"Kare o kaisai!"

Then two other soldiers came and grabbed Takeo by the arm. Takeo didn't try to struggle out of their hold. Then the captain punched him in the face.

"Dono yō ni shima o dasshutsu shimashita ka?

Takeo wasn't very pleased by it. Dempsey 2.0 then said," Take is easy Tak."

Then the captain showed the Summoning Key and looked at Richtofen 2.0.

"Anata wa kore o dokode nyūshu shimashita ka?"

Richtofen 2.0 said," I'm sorry. I don't speak Japanese.

"The object in your hand. Is going to bring nothing but pain. Believe me I know."

"Naze watashi wa Amerika no anata ni mimi o katamukenakereba narimasen. Anata wa emporeor no hajidesu!"

Takeo then said," I am still loyal to the emperor himself."

The ship than rock to the side hard due to the wave of the ocean. Everyone lost balance including the captain and this was the opportunity for them to strike. Takeo grabbed his sword from the captain and stabbed him in the abdominals. He also said," I am no traitor!"

The captain dropped the Summing Key. Hell broke loose on the ship and everyone started scattering. Dempsey 1.0 found a pistol on the ground and began shooting at the soldiers. Nikolai was fighting one of the soldiers because he was trying to take his weapon from him. The soldier though accidentally shot a few bullets and it hit some gasoline barrels. Richtofen 2.0 threw a lantern at one of the soldiers and he was caught on fire. At the same time the fire spread it the gas and an explosion went off. Richtofen 2.0 fell and was about to get up. Then he saw the Summoning Key which was about to roll off the ship. Richtofen had no time to reach it on time. Takeo though saw it and was going after it. It was about to fall off till Takeo jumped and manage to grab it on time. Also he was being hold by his comrades in case he were to fall as well. Everyone on the ship either left or were killed off.

"That was close" said, Dempsey 2.0.

"Yes a little too close," said Richtofen 2.0.

Nikolai look back and the fire spread even further more to another set of barrels. He then shouted," We must go now!"

They all jumped into the water and big explosion rang out. They submerged and laid on top of a life boat that is flipped over. As they were getting their breath. They looked over at the island and nodded. They began to swim over to it. It took them awhile but they manage to make on shore. They were exhausted from the swim and Richtofen 2.0 think it was time for a break.

"Okay, let's wait awhile before we get Takeo 1.0."

They all agreed and Nikolai began to start a fire to warm themselves up. The rain stop and everything was quiet now. It was still night and the guys think they should have a quick rest. Takeo had the night watch for the night but will be trading places with Dempsey 2.0. As everyone was asleep Takeo was just looking at the fire. Then he start to see something in the fire. What he saw was very strange. He woke up Dempsey and he was starting to barley wake up.

"Is it time now...Tak?"

"Yes but Dempsey. I saw a vision in the fire."

"What vision?"

"Our future but it doesn't seem like a good one."

"Really then what was it?"

"I don't know how to explain though it might come soon."

"Okay then. Get some rest you might need it."

Takeo nodded and went to sleep. Though he started to have dreams of his visions.

Morning came and our heroes have awoken from their slumber. Richtofen 2.0 and 1.0 got up to stretch. Nikolai brought back some food, Dempsey 1.0 was talking to his 2.0 self. Takeo though was still thinking about his visions.

"You know Dempsey 1.0. I had a funny saying about if there was two of us."

"Oh let me guess."

They both said," A tale of two Dempsey's. Start slow but had a happy ending."

They both laughed and continued on with their chat. Richtofen 2.0 went up to Nikolai to have a little chat with him.

"So Nikolai, are you in any worry of your country?"

"No, but I am worried of the damage it may have endured. I just hope my hometown isn't too destroyed and my other self is doing fine."

"Good then and is the food almost done?"

"As a matter a fact. It's done right now."

He served them all cooked pig. They all ate what they can eat and were stuff.

"Boy that hit the spot" said Dempsey 1.0.

"No kidding myself."

"Okay everyone. We must search the island for the group 9's bunker. Remember this place was abandon but there might be some of the undead here. Okay let's get going."

They begin to walk through the jungle and checking every corner of where they walked. They all had a pistol except for Nikolai who had a KN-44. It was very quiet but too quiet. Then they started to hear some noises around them. They looked around but couldn't see where they were.

"Uh, hey doc can you hear that as well?"

"Ja, Dempsey but I can't quite know where it's coming from."

Takeo soon realized that looking down wasn't the only option. He looked up and was shock to see what's above them.

"Everyone above us!"

They all looked up and what they saw was very shocking. They saw mutated spiders and they were big. There were too many for them to handle. They need some big and heavy guns to take them down. Nikolai looked around and spotted the blue light in the sky.

"Look there's a mystery box over there!"

They followed the light and were running from the spiders at the same time. Nikolai manage to kill some but they keep coming. They were reaching closer to the box but Richtofen 1.0 got hit by one of their webs.

"Ah, help me! I'm down!"

The spiders were gathering around him and begin wrapping their webs around his body. Though they were stop by Nikolai shooting and Takeo's katana blade. The spiders back off and it gave Takeo some time to cut him free. Once he did, Richtofen 1.0 got on his feet and continued on running. They manage to reach the box and the first to open it was Dempsey. He got a Dingo and began shooting at the spiders. His 1.0 self, got the Man of War and join in the shootout. Richtofen 1.0 got the Kuda and 2.0 got the HG40.

"Hey that looks like the MP40?" said Richtofen 1.0.

"Ja, I know but it seems more futuristic."

Nikolai stayed with his weapon and so Takeo was next. He got the Razorback and now they all began shooting back at the spiders. The spiders realized that they were at the disadvantage and backed away from them. As they left, our heroes were cheering. Until zombie moans began to roar around them.

"That doesn't sound good."

Then a mutated plant zombie grew from the ground and formed a big plant zombie monster.

"Ja, Dempsey and that doesn't look good as well."

"RRROOOAAARRR!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I did it finally! I feel so good now. Though at the same time I feel bad because it took so long. I hope you guys are doing good. Happy Thanksgivng also. I don't know when the next chapter will be done but it will take awhile. Fill free to leave any reviews or comments about it. Ask any questions. Thank you and have a good day!**

Chapter 6- The Japanese Warrior

Our heroes start to run off in different directions. They even got separated from each other. Dempsey 1.0, Nikolai, and Richtofen 2.0 went left. Dempsey 2.0, Takeo, and Richtofen 1.0 went right of their location. They were each going to one of the power stations and placing the 115 contain water into the machines to turn on the power on. From there the bunker leading to Takeo 1.0 would be open and they can reunite with each other. They were walking and Richtofen 2.0 have spotted the building that has the generator.

"Ah look its generator A. Now if memory concerns me, I think the water here in this area are contaminated with element 115. So that also mean this whole facility is run by 115."

Nikolai open the doors to the building and there they found the generator. Richtofen theory became true.

"Ja, I was right. Okay Dempsey go and find the bucket and the water that can fill this machine. Also I think our own self's and Takeo are at the same level as us."

Dempsey nodded and looked around the room for a bucket. He found an object that had a strange glowing aura around it. He grabbed it and showed it to Richtofen.

"Hey doc. Is this the bucket for the water?"

"Ja, it is good. Now go and get that water."

Demsepy 1.0 left and went searching for the water. It was just Nikolai and Richtofen in the room. Nikolai then began to have a little chat with him.

"So German, once we are done with this. What might have to come with my city and self?"

"I know many things Nikolai but that I can not answer."

"Alright but have Group 935 already began doing their experiments as well over there?"

"To be honest, I don't know myself but you might have to ask my 1.0 self about it."

"Fine but finally, what is to come with us once we are done with this never ending nightmare?"

"Oh I have a plan. Don't worry about it."

They turn on the power in their area and were now waiting for the power to turn on the other side. The light began to shine from the other side and Richtofen got the signal. They headed off to the bunker and before they open the doors. Richtofen 1.0 had to let them know about the bunker.

"Okay before we enter there a few things we must know. One, is that we'll see many things that we shouldn't see. Two, the facility is covered with water so some of the areas are flooded. Last is that your friends 1.0 self is here but I don't know where. There might be a map explaining everything about this place."

They all nodded and open the door. Once it open a Thrasher appeared and a couple of zombies as well. They manage to take them down and begin exploring the facility. They found the pack-a-punch machine but it was flooded with water. Richtofen 2.0 Realized the the drains taking the water out are broken. He check each pipe and they are missing a certain piece. He checked the blue prints for the pipes and was happy to see what was missing.

"Okay everyone! Now to get to the pack-A-Punch, we must drain the water. Though the pipes are missing a few pieces. One of the pipes are at the left side, one is on the right, and the last one is straight through that door. Also the power is on the right side as well but it said's here there's a problem with it. So let's spread out and get those parts. Once Pack is open we can search for our Japanese friend. got it?"

They all nodded and spread out for the parts. Richtofen 2.0 decided to stay where he was at to look over the blue prints. He was doing this to figure out where Takeo 1.0 is.

("Damn this is gonna be harder then I thought. There must be more prints somewhere in this bunker. Hopefully they know to grab them.")

Time flew and the first to get their piece was Takeo and Dempsey 2.0. They went to the right side of the bunker. They place the turner in and turned the pipes. The water went down a little. Next came Nikolai and he went through the one in the middle. He retrieve his piece and place it on the pipes. The water then began to go down. It was almost done and then out came Richtofen 1.0 and he got the final piece. he placed it and the water was fully gone. They all cheered and went over to Pack-A-Punch. Richtofen 2.0 though pulled his 1.0 self aside to ask question.

"Hey, did you find any more prints of the bunker?"

"Well it's a good thing you asked."

He pulled out some blue prints out of his pockets and handed it to his 2.0 self.

"Ah there we go! Okay everyone this place also has a deeper bunker and I believe our friend is below us."

They were all curious by this and Richtofen took them all to an elevator. Though the elevator didn't seem to work.

"So as may see this elevator leads us deeper down of this bunker. There we can find our friend like i said. Though here in these prints we are missing a few pieces. So before we start looking I must build this device. We already got the ingredients but I am sure we can upgrade it more. Also my 1.0 self look for this artifact."

Richtofen 2.0 handed his 1.0 self a picture of an ancient skull. This shocked 1.0 Richtofen.

"Are you mad myself! This is a keeper skull. If we were to mess with it then they might come to stop us."

"Oh I know that but I believe we can achieve amazing power with that skull. I only need one so just bring the one."

He nodded and they went off to search for the skull. Richtofen 2.0 went down to the laboratory of the bunker and put in the last ingredient to build the weapon. Once it was done mixing and on the weapon it had a green glowing affect on it.

"Ah so this is the weapon they try to build. The KT-4 and it looks very nice I would say."

He grabbed it and began researching through some notes of how to further the upgrade.

"hmm lets see. A tooth from a giant spider, a special generic plant, and wait what the heck is that last one. It doesn't matter though at least these scientist were generous to leave the locations of these parts. Though the plant might seem hard to do so I am guessing we might need to take turn doing it. Nah, I think can do this myself."

As time past they got the pieces and Richtofen 1.0 handed his 2.0 self the keeper skull.

"Ah thanks my own self."

"Ja, but why do we even need this?"

Richtofen 2.0 smiled and then he shined the skulls light against a wall. The wall disappear and everyone was shocked by it. Richtofen 2.0 stepped in and ask them for the pieces. They gave it to him and he inserted it into the elevator. It starts to turn on and the elevator gate opens.

"Good but it seems the elevator can only fit about four people. I suggest my 1.0 self and Dempsey 1.0 to stay up here while we get our friend. Got it you two?"

They nodded and the 2.0 guys enter the elevator. It was only Dempsey 1.0 and Richtofen 1.0 alone. Dempsey began to ask questions.

"So...these guys are us right?"

"I guess. Though I don't understand what his plans are."

"Are you talking about your other self?"

"Yes but I think he'll tell us soon."

"Nice but what happen to me? The last thing I remember were my men and I was about to take back one of our strongholds. Then the Germans gave a surprised attack with some weird technology they have. I got knocked out and when I awoke. I was at that German base. You have any idea what they were doing?"

Richtofen 1.0 stayed quiet and Dempsey 1.0 sighed.

"Its fine German. It's best if we keep our problems a secret."

He nodded and now they are going to wait. Back down in the elevator the 2.0 characters are getting set up for what's to come down there. Richtofen pulled out the KT-4 upgrade and this made the others surprised on what it was.

"Richtofen, what is that?"

"Oh just something I was making Nikolai. It'll help us don't worry."

The elevator stopped and they exited out. In front of them was a straight hallway. They went through the hallway and into a big room that looks like a prison. In front of them was a huge plant and behind it was there warrior. As Takeo stepped forward the plant started moving and shoot acid at them. Then four Thrashers came above the ground and now they started shooting them down. At the same time zombies start to enter as well and it became a little difficult for them. Though Richtofen had a moneky bomb and threw it. The zombies start to head towards it and boom. Bullets rang out for almost an hour but ti was finally over. The giant plant was destroyed and all that stood was a Japanese warrior. Takeo stepped in front of the cage. His 1.0 self then began to speak.

"Your eyes...I recognize them."

He turns his head to look face to face at Takeo 2.0.

"Almost as if they were my own."

Takeo 2.0 was shock by the way his 1.0 self looks like. In his head he said.

("What have they done to you?")

Takeo 2.0 open the cell doors. He then said," Takeo Masaki...I don't believe to find you in such a place."

He sat next to his 1.0 self.

"I was a warrior...I fought many great battles for the glory of our nations. For the honor of the dying samurai spirit. I was a hero."

"I shared those memories. I have lived many of the same victories."

Takeo 1.0 looked back at him.

"I later learned that my victories were...unwelcome."

He stands as he continues speaking.

"His betrayal was driven by petty jealousy. He knew I can endure anything."

He walk towards the others.

"But I feel not even my own death."

Takeo 2.0 said," Nishant is one thing, this is cruelty. Who would be so evil to desire another soul. To endure such suffering! Who among us can be so dishonorable?"

Takeo 1.0 turned around to look at him.

"Are so blinded by your own loyalty. The orders came from the emperor himself."

This made Takeo 2.0 shocked and was starting to have a breakdown.

"My life...my path...was a mist upon a lie."

Richtofen put his head down as to know what is going on.

"This realm may have been corrupt and consumed by evil. We possessed the power to change things."

Takeo took out his hand as if to ask his 1.0 self to join them.

"A better tomorrow is only possible if we bury away the ashes of the past."

"None of us, choose the mean of mercy will find us. But I am at peace and will choose to fight what I believe in."

He grabbed Takeo 2.0 hand and nodded. Takeo 2.0 looked back and Richtofen and the others. Dempsey then said," Three down one to go. I'm guess your next Nikolai."

"Nien, there is something we must do. There a chain of events that must be set in motion."

They teleported off and return as quickly as they can. They teleported in front of the bunker. This surprised Dempsey 1.0 and Richtofen 1.0. Dempsey 2.0 said," Well got to admit. Didn't see that one coming."

"Wait what happen?"

"It's a long story but we got our guy."

Takeo 1.0 stepped forward. Takeo 1.0 though face began to change once he saw Richtofen 1.0.

"You! You are the one that helped them! Why are you here?! Was this also another betrayal!?"

Takeo 2.0 then shouted.

"No! He needed him because of all of this! He is the reason we can change our future and redeem our self."

Takeo 1.0 stayed calm and walked away from 1.0 Richtofen. Richtofen 2.0 then looks up and said," Maxis, we got him. Next stop is Stalingrad."


End file.
